Only
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: Sequel to Sleep. I suggest you read Sleep first. There's always that little voice in the back of Mrs. Lovett's. And with every sentence, there's always an only.


** Only**

**Alright here I go at another Sweeney Todd, I had only planned to do two but since everyone liked Sleep so much I decided to do a sequel. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Sweeney Todd, no matter how much I would love to.**

Mrs. Lovett woke to find herself still sitting next to Mr. Todd, she smiled slightly at the thought that he was actually beginning to warm up to her. But when Mrs. Lovett moved to get up she felt something cold and sharp press against her neck. Gasping Mrs. Lovett sat back and looked down to see Mr. Todd's razor sitting at the base of her neck. Frowning, Mrs. Lovett turned her head to look up at the still sleeping man, had he really intended to slit her throat last night? Or was this position just more comfortable to him?

_'Only Mr. T being himself, he wouldn't really hurt me.'_ Quietly and slowly Mrs. Lovett slipped from his grasp and once she standing she took a deep breath and dusted off her dress.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Spinning on her heels Mrs. Lovett turned to see Mr. Todd looking up at her with his cold eyes.

"Oh, Mr. T you're awake." He stared at her. "I figured you'd want to sleep a little while longer since you 'aven't been sleeping that much."

"I'm fine." He mumbled sitting up a little straighter. He gazed at his razor that he still held in his right hand and he flipped it close with a slight snap, a slightly insane smirk on his face.

"I'll go make us some breakfast and check on Toby shall I?" Not waiting for an answer Mrs. Lovett hurried from the room. As she made her way down the stairs she wondered momentarily why that smirk had scared her so. Was it just because she'd woken to Mr. Todd sleep with his razor at her throat? Or was she finally ready to accept that tiny little fact that Mr. T was not all there?

_'Only someone like the old lady is not all there. Mr. T's perfectly normal.'_

Shaking her head at her foolish thoughts of Mr. Todd not being quite right in the head Mrs. Lovett headed to the back of her shop were she found Toby.

"Ello Mum!" He greeted cheerfully. "Where 'ave you been?"

"Just checking up on Mr. T, Toby." Mrs. Lovett smiled at the boy, he was like a son to her now and lord knows he was a big help with the customers. "Now go sweep the shop up while I get dressed."

"Yes mum." When she was sure he was out of the room Mrs. Lovett sat on her bed and buried her face in her hands. She both regretted and liked the fact that she had spent the night curled up in Mr. Todd's side. She regretted it because she was questioning whether or not killing people and making them into meat pies was the right decision. What exactly would Mr. T do when he had killed the Judge? Would he kill her and Toby? Or would he go back to being Benjamin Barker?

_'Only Lucy could make him go back to being Benjamin Barker. His precious Lucy.'_

Mrs. Lovett let out a deep sigh and stood, there were a few pluses to staying with him though. She now had someone to talk to, even if he didn't always reply back and she had someone to take care of. Besides Toby but if it hadn't of been for Mr. Todd she wouldn't have ever had the chance to offer Toby to stay with her. And there was also the fact that she had fallen for the barber.

_'Maybe he's fallen for me too, after all he let me stay with him last night….Only he put his razor to my throat after I fell asleep.'_

"Mum?" Jumping slightly, Mrs. Lovett looked up to see Toby standing in the doorway.

"Yes Toby?" The boy shuffled his feet.

"There's costumers waiting outside." Completely forgetting about Mr. Todd for the moment, Mrs. Lovett rushed out of her room after Toby. There were costumers that needed to be tended to,

"But first," Mrs. Lovett said with a slight smile. "Mr. T's breakfast."

Nearly ten minutes later Mrs. Lovett was once more making her way up the steps toward the barber's shop. She opened the door to find Mr. Todd standing in front of the window staring out of it.

"Mr. T?" She closed the door with her foot and went over to the dresser to set the tray of food on it. "I 'ave your breakfast."

He ignored her and Mrs. Lovett huffed slightly. Now that she came to think about it, he hadn't really eaten since he'd arrived at her place either. That was just as bad as not sleeping.

"Mr. Todd, you need to eat," Again no response. "How are you going to kill the judge if you're already dead from starvation?"

"I don't need to eat." He answered coldly. "I only need to find a way to kill the judge." Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes at the back of his head, he was always going on and on about that bloody judge.

_'Only Mr. T could become obsessed over something like this, bloody stupid judge.'_

"I'm not leaving until you eat something." She put both hands on her hips and began to tap her foot impatiently. After a few moments of neither of them speaking and Mrs. Lovett tapping her foot on the floor Mr. Todd spun around to face her and began to walk towards her. For a split second Mrs. Lovett thought about backing up, but she didn't and she smiled slightly when he picked up the fork from the tray and shoveled a few eggs into his mouth.

"There," He seemed to have swallowed the mouthful whole. "I ate, now leave me."

"But Mr. T—."

"LEAVE ME!" Jumping slightly Mrs. Lovett turned and hurried down the steps. At the counter she rolled over the dough with her rolling pin and ignored the tears that fell into the dough.

_'Only Mr. T can make me cry. Now matter how much my old Albert yelled at me I never cried.'_

"You alright mum?" Mrs. Lovett wiped her tears away quickly and smiled at Toby.

"Yea I'm alright dear." He didn't seem too convinced but he went back out to see to the costumers. Mrs. Lovett pushed the barber to the back of her head and began to focus on how many pies she would need to serve the crowd that was forming outside her shop. Judging by all the people, it was going to be a long day.

By the time Mrs. Lovett closed up the shop, she was close to being the walking dead. Earlier when she'd gone to give Mr. T dinner she didn't wait around to make him, instead she sat the tray on the dresser and hurried back down the stairs, not wanting to be yelled at again. After making sure Toby was asleep she sat in front of her dresser and brushed her hair. She soon was lost in thoughts, thoughts about a life with Mr. Todd by the sea. The perfect place for the two of them and Toby to live, the place where they wouldn't be bothered with Judges or beggar woman.

When Mrs. Lovett climbed into bed she let the sound of Mr. Todd's pacing feet lull her to sleep. And before she fully allowed sleep to take her she smiled slightly. Mr. Todd would make a good husband. Once he realized all the stuff she did for him, he'd love her and they'd be married. But there was that little voice in the back of her head again and this time it was saying something that Mrs. Lovett chose to ignore and dream about live by the sea with Mr. T. It would be absolutely wonderful.

_'Only, Mr. T is not in love with me.'_

**Okay, I don't like the ending but tell me what you think?**

**Danyi**


End file.
